1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids. The container includes an inner container of plastic material with a closable filling socket and a draining socket for connection to a removal fitting, an outer casing of metal mesh or sheet metal and an underframe constructed as a skid pallet which is configured to be manipulated by a lifting truck, a shelf operating device, or similar transport device, and with a bottom resting with support legs on a middle skid and on two outer skids for supporting the inner container, wherein the lower bottom has a discharge groove at a middle of the bottom, wherein the discharge groove extends with a slight incline from the rear wall of the container to the discharge socket arranged at a front wall of the container and adapted for connection to the discharge fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transport and storage container for liquids of the type described above is equipped with an underframe which is constructed as a pallet with skids which include a center skid and two outer skids of plastic material and a bottom of sheet metal resting on the support legs of the skids, wherein the inner container of plastic material of the transport container for receiving liquids is placed on the bottom of sheet metal.
Offered on the market are also transport containers for liquids which are equipped with a pallet of wood for supporting the inner container which is enclosed by a casing of sheet metal or a grate.
The manufacturing costs of the pallet with skids consisting of a bottom of sheet metal and skids of plastic materials are relatively high and the pallet of wood becomes increasingly expensive because of the increasing price of wood.